


50 Each

by StoriesAboutUs



Series: I sustain myself with the love of my family. [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAboutUs/pseuds/StoriesAboutUs
Summary: "They'll never see it coming.""Are you sure?""Relax, you just have to trust your Grandma Lillian for that.""That's the problem I don't." Lara says. Lillian pretends to be offended by that, when Liam refutes, "I do!""That's why you're my favorite grandson.""I'm your only grandson."
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: I sustain myself with the love of my family. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602238
Comments: 9
Kudos: 135





	50 Each

The younger cluster of the Luthor-Danvers offered to be host in their own home for a surprise party for their mothers. The reason for the celebration is that while snooping around, just like Lillian taught Lara to do, the kid found out a positive pregnancy test on the bedside table and before their dramatic mothers could tell them in their own way the good news, they decided to let them know they already knew.

"They'll never see it coming." Two sets of rolling eyes make Lillian huff in discrepancy. How is it that the kids are so rebellious each year? She remembers Lena doing that to her. Well they had to come from her daughter obviously, but still she had lost her touch at being stern and untouchable when all her grandkids do is make her soft and smiley all the time.

"Are you sure?"

"Relax, you just have to trust your Grandma Lillian for that." The older woman says cheekily, while Eliza pretends to do something else before she's involved once again in their banter.

She loves her friend (she considers the matriarch of the Luthor clan a friend, even goes as far as say a best friend), she really does, but there’s times that she doesn’t know when her friend is being serious and when she’s not. Which is most of them the latter rather than the former and that makes their grandchildren appreciate the older Luthor more than her some way and she’s not having that, but she knows that Lara and Liam love them both equally.

"That's the problem I don't." Lara says. Lillian pretends to be offended by that, when Liam refutes, "I do!"

"That's why you're my favorite grandson."

"I'm your only grandson."

"Not for long now and not if they keep going at it." Lillian whispers to Eliza. The older woman swats her in the shoulder gently while Lillian laughs. “You know that’s not how it works.”

“I mean not for the lack of trying.”

“Trying what grandma?”

“Oh nothing, just sports.”

“I’m good with sports.”

“Oh, are you?”

The rest of the family arrives just in time to cut short their conversation. Alex with Kelly and their three kids in tow. Winn and James with their daughter Bella arrive next, and Bella is off running towards her two best friends. While Nia, Brainy and their two girls with Sam and Ruby arrive a few minutes apart.

Liam relaxes against his grandma Eliza while his sister kept bickering with Lillian.

"They won't know." Her grandmother assures her with a mask of indifference as she picks on her cuticles.

"How would you know?" Lara huffs.

"Because we've been avoiding them like a plague, and of course I taught you well, so that you can keep it a secret." Lillian pairs it with a look that says that it’s better if Lara didn’t forget what she did for her to keep it a secret. 

"You mean you payed us well?" Lara says and Eliza lets out a gasp. "You did what?"

Lara giggles when Lillian shrugs. "I paid them in kisses and hugs, nothing to worry about." She waves her hands and no one in the room believes her.

No one.

"How much?" Eliza looks down to a laughing Liam. He looks at her instead of looking at Lillian and he should’ve had because she was waving another 20 for him to not tell the right amount.

"50 each." He says proudly instead.

"Lillian!"

"Liam!"

"Grandma!"

"Are we interrupting something?" Kara and Lena stand on the balcony. Why in the hell can’t use the front door like normal people, Lillian would never know. Eliza wonders the same.

Well, the couple stands with their hands clap together, big smiles on their faces and a little glow that could possibly mean they're glowing from the pregnancy or they just had sex, the adults go with both.

Cheers then erupt in the living room, shouts of 'surprise', 'congratulations', 'welcome home you assholes' (that's Alex for not telling her first) are all the couple hear.

They're definitely in shock, but is a good welcome, they can't contain it anymore, so they confirm it and a new set of hugs and congratulations follow.

After they all eat and settle themselves in the living room Lillian asks. "So did you see this coming?" She means the surprise party and hopes that they didn’t so she can prove a point to Eliza to make her see that she did good with the payout. It’s not that she did it with malice, she wanted to give the kids a little bit of money because they insisted on paying for everything, from the banners, to the red solo cups and the food that was on the table and they took the money as a form of hard earned money instead of a gift.

They were on their way to become the kindest little humans they all know.

"Not at all!" Kara laughs, closes more of the distance with her wife while she puts a hand on Lena's tummy. "You definitely got us there."

So, she didn’t want to just prove a point to Eliza but to Lara and Liam as well, mostly Lara, so Lillian and Lara exchange glances before Lillian extends her hand and motions Lara to pay forward, which the younger blonde does with gritted teeth but with a spark of joy in her eyes that signal that she was having fun. She had to pay her a dollar for it. "See, you have to trust your grandma Lillian!" She exclaims.

"Oh, you definitely don't." Eliza says instead and they all laugh while Lillian scoffs before she's attacked by Liam and Lara's hugs and kisses.

“See they love me more.” Lillian says to Eliza who gasps and throws herself into the hug fest without minding the horrified faces that Alex, Lena and Kara make when their mothers kiss accidentally.


End file.
